Cry of Defeat/Gallery
Gallery Maleficent screaming to death.png|Maleficent (Dragon form) screaming to death after she was impaled in the heart with the Sword of Truth by Prince Phillip. Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft's big "NO!" as he is being sucked into his evil ancestress Sarah's cursed spellbook. Evil Queen plummets to her doom.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's blood curdling shriek of terror as she plummets to her death into the gorge below. Claire held.png|Claire Wyden's horrifying scream of terror as George prepares to swallow her whole. Gastondeath.png|Gaston's bloodcurdling scream of terror as he plunges to his doom. Plankton shriek.png|Plankton's horrifying shriek whenever his plans fail. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" upon discovering the Chipmunks have escaped, and leaving stuffed Chipmunk dolls in their stead. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan's bellow of defeat as he plunges to his death. MalI's Gone.png|Mal shouts as he gets wiped out of existence. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper's cry of defeat as he's about to be devoured by the bird's chicks. The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|Ruber's wail of defeat when the magic of the stone where Excalibur (which he merged his arm with) came from, begins to break loose. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom screaming when he gets melted into the dip. Koba's death.jpg|Koba's nerve-wracking cry of defeat as Caesar drops him to his death. Farquaad screaming.jpg|Lord Farquaad's scream of defeat seconds before Dragon gobbles him up in one gulp. Rumpel screaming.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin screaming as his entire alternate reality crumbles before his very eyes. Hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins' bloodcurdling shriek as Delta mauls him. mills_cry_of_defeat.png|Eli Mills' final scream of defeat as he is devoured by Rexy. Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden shrieking "OH, S--T!" while George drops her into his open mouth. Cliff_about_to_be_buried_alive.jpg|Cliff Vandercave screaming in horror as he sees a flood of molten concrete fall off the ledge and literally bury him alive. Death of Irina Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko's cry of defeat. toht_defeat.png|Toht's agonizing scream of terror before being killed by the flames of the Ark of the Covenant. Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips' bloodcurdling scream of terror when he believes that one of Hannah's dolls are gonna come to life. Azula_defeat.png|Azula's cry of defeat during her villainous breakdown. Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out a big "NOOO!" as he is mistaken for a sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their trailer. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|Captain Gutt's bellow of defeat as Manny whacks him with a log and sends the evil ape flying far into the distance. Palpatine truly was one of the greatest villains I've ever seen, so sinister and just so great. Shame they gave him another fall to your death defeats.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine screaming when Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader threw him into his untimely doom. GrievousFlameOut-ROTS.jpg|General Grievous screams as his insides getting burnt after his heart is being shot five times by Obi-Wan Kenobi with his own blaster. EddieBrock dies.png|Eddie Brock's wail of defeat as he gets killed in the destruction of the Venom Symbiote after Peter throws a Pumpkin Bomb at it. Dick's death2.png|Dick Hardly despairingly screams a big "NO!" as he falls and perishes in a huge lab fire after the clones destroyed themselves with him. PAMA death.gif|PAMA's big NO! when Jesse rips out the Redstone Heart. Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin screaming as his demons suck his life out of him after Anastasia destroys his Reliquary. Troy trapped in a net.jpeg|Troy's big "NO!" as he's dragged away in a fishing net. Rameses stranded screaming MOSES!.jpg|Rameses, stranded on an island, screaming Moses' name with fury. Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax's cry of agony as he dissolves in a beacon of rubbing alcohol. RUINED.jpg|Dr. Phillium Benedict wailing "RUINED!" when his tractor beam has been destroyed and his plans of ruining summer vacation is ruined The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King screaming "NO" and in pain as he is is destroyed by the Black Cauldron--the very magical relic he sought to obtain. Makunga_pummeled_and_dragged_away_by_Nana.jpg|Makunga yelling and whining in pain as he is beaten up then dragged away by Nana. Clayton plummeting to his doom.jpg|Clayton screaming as he plummets to his demise with the vine still attached to his neck. Death of Mola Ram.jpg|Mola Raha screams a Wilhelm Scream as he gets eaten by crocodiles. Doriansdeath.png|Dorian Tyrell's cry of defeat as he is sucked down the vortex. witchscryofdefeat.png|The Wicked Witch of the West's cry of defeat when she melts away. ursulascryofdefeat.png|Ursula's shriek of pain and defeat as Prince Eric impales her. swackhammerscryofdefeat.png|Mr. Swackhammer's cry of defeat when the Monstars send him out into space out of retaliation for his abuse. petescryofdefeat.png|Stinky Pete's big "NO!" as Woody and his friends literally send him packing. Al sobbing in defeat.jpg|Al McWhiggin sobbing over the loss of his fortune, leaving him broke-broke-broke. Dag's Defeat.jpg|Dag's howl of defeat as he is whacked with a golf club by Otis and sent flying far into the distance. Sebastian's death.png|Sebastian Caine's cry of defeat as his ex-girlfriend, Dr. Linda McKay detaches the elevator hook from the elevator and he ends up falling into the inferno below to his death. Nigel screaming.jpg|Nigel shrieking in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propeller. Dennis' impending demise.jpg|Dennis screaming in horror as he is about to collide face-first with a catamaran. Category:Galleries